Studio models (TOS)
Chronological list of studio models in Star Trek: The Original Series, including designs shared with Star Trek: The Animated Series, or recreated as a CGI model in TOS-R. will be listed herein.}} TOS Season 1 Constitution class .]] * See main article: ''Constitution''-class model Balok's cube This model appeared as Balok's warning buoy in . It was replaced by a CGI version for the remastered version of the episode. Fesarius * See main article: ''Fesarius'' studio model Balok's pilot vessel This model appeared as Balok's pilot vessel in . It was replaced by a CGI version for the remastered version of the episode. Class J starship This space vessel originally appeared as a glowing shape of light in , but was created as an entirely new design for the remastered version of the episode. For further information see Class J starship. Antares This design originally appeared in the TAS Season 1 episode , but would not actually appear in the form of a studio model, albeit slightly modified, until the remastered version of . For more information on this model, see main article: Antares type. Romulan Bird-of-Prey .]] * See main article: Romulan Bird-of-Prey Class F Shuttlecraft .]] * See main article: Class F shuttlecraft model Gorn starship (remastered).]] * See main article: Gorn starship DY-100 The DY-100 class was originally built by Matt Jefferies for Star Trek: The Original Series. A CGI version of the Botany Bay was later created for the remastering of its original appearance. The Woden, which originally appeared as recycled footage of the Botany Bay, would later be remastered in the same design as the Antares (see above). TOS Season 2 Klingon warship This Klingon vessel originally appeared as a glowing shape of light in , but would be created as a D7 class for the remastered version of the episode. For further information, see Unnamed D7 class starships. Planet killer The original Planet killer, built for , and it's CGI replacement in the remastered version of the episode. Nomad Portions of the original Nomad model from would be recycled for or combined with other elements from TOS to create the following: Deep Space Station K-7 .]] *See main article: Deep Space Station K-7 Orion scout ship The Orion scout ship originally appeared as a glowing ball of light in , but was created as an entirely new design for the remastered version of the episode. Recycled footage of the Orion ship appeared as the Ekosian nuclear warhead in the original version of , later replaced by a new CGI model in the remastered version. Space amoeba The giant Space amoeba appearing in , and the CGI model from the remastered version of the episode. Starbase 6 * See main article: Starbase 6 studio model TOS Season 3 Melkotian buoy The warning buoy set up by the Melkotians in , and it's CGI replacement from the remastered version of the episode. D7 class .]] * See main article: ''D7''-class model Eymorg starship This space vessel originally appeared as a new design in , but was created as an entirely new design for the remastered version of the episode. For further information, see Eymorg starship. Tholian starship 2